Birthday Dreams
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: A fic I wrote for the Naruto Yaoi fest. With the help of his siblings and a certain blond Nin from Konoha Gaara goes from hating his birthday to actually looking forward to the day. Yaoi don't like don't read. No flames.


I wrote this for the NarutoYaoifest involving my two favorite nins Gaara and Naruto. Before we begin I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Now let's begin.

Author: Blossomdreams  
Title: Birthday Dreams  
Prompt # 2 "Love is the irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."-Robert Frost  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/ slight Angst  
Pairing(s): Naruto/Gaara  
Word Count: 6,059  
Warning: Slash I hope I haven't made Gaara to angsty.  
Summary: With the help of his siblings and a certain blonde Nin from Konoha Gaara goes from hating his birthday to actually looking forward to the day.

For as long as Gaara could remember he's hated his birthday. He hated when January 19 would roll around because that meant that everyone in the village would come together and hate him. Every year he would be pummeled with rocks by children or cursed by adults. What hurt the most is when his own father, when he was alive, wouldn't acknowledge his birthday. He would sit in between Temari and Kankuro with their homemade gifts crying silently. Temari and Kankuro would try to cheer him up every year, when they knew it was ok to approach him, by telling him how much they loved him and not to let the villagers get him down. He would feel a bit better, but it wouldn't help him enjoy his birthday any more.

As he grew older he got used to villagers heckling him and cursing the day he was born. Even though it still hurt he became used to it. The only thing that made him bear with it each year was Temari and Kankuro. They made him birthday cards every year and a birthday cake in an effort to cheer him up. He used to think it was a trick that Yashamaru put them up to. To torment him further even after his death, but after his fight with Naruto he realized it was their way of showing their love towards him. In the years following the fight Gaara loosened up around Temari and Kankuro. He accepted their gifts with a little smile and would even allow Temari to hug him.

Temari and Kankuro felt better knowing that he was starting to relax around them and enjoy his birthday even a little. But they knew the real reason why he started to enjoy his birthday. It was because of Naruto. They noticed the Konoha Nin had grown on Gaara over the years. Naruto was the only person, besides Temari, that could hug Gaara. When Naruto found out about Gaara's birthday he started sending him birthday cards and coupons to Ichiraku ramen. Even though they would expire whenever they visited Konoha it still didn't stop him. Naruto had no problem approaching Gaara. Whenever Gaara had to visit Konoha Naruto would make sure to see him before he left.

Gaara didn't know what to make of the behavior at first. He found it strange that the same person that beat him up wanted to be his friend, but as the years rolled by Gaara started accepting it. He accepted the bone crushing hug Naruto gave him each time. He didn't mind hearing him scream, "HI GAARA!" whenever he visited Konoha or when Naruto would come to Suna. He enjoyed the time he spent with Naruto during his breaks between his meetings. It almost made it worth going to all those boring meetings if it meant he could spend time with Naruto.

Every year Naruto would plan a different surprise on his birthday. One year it was a box of his favorite sweets. The next year it was a game. The next year it was a book from his favorite artist. The year after that it was a kiss. The kiss took Gaara by surprise. He would never forget that day. He couldn't believe that Naruto came to Suna on his birthday to see him. He was taken by surprise when Naruto bounced into his office yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!"

He thought Naruto would forget his birthday after awhile, but as usual Naruto proved him wrong.

(Flashback)

_Naruto bounced in his office with his usual energy. Even though his was 18 now he still had the same enthusiasm he had when he was twelve. He walked over to his desk with his birthday card and Ichiraku ramen coupon in hand. _

"_Here you go Gaara. Happy Birthday!" Naruto said happily handing him his gifts._

_Gaara nodded looking up from his paperwork as he accepted the gifts._

"_Thank you Naruto. I didn't know you would be in Suna today." Gaara said._

_Naruto nodded as he smiled, "That's the surprise! I told Kankuro and Temari not to mention anything to you and in exchange I would give them their own surprises."_

_Gaara raised his eyebrow, "Really? What did you offer them?"_

_Naruto's smile widen, "Oh a visit from a lazy man and a horny pup."_

_Gaara chuckled softly, "No wonder Temari and Kankuro didn't bust in here asking questions."_

_Naruto laughed taking a seat on top of his desk as he looked down at his desk, "So what are you doing for your birthday today? You're 18 today right?"_

_Gaara nodded, "Yes I am,"_

"_Awesome that means you can go out into the nightlife and have some fun." Naruto said._

"_I wish I could, but I'm pretty busy today." Gaara said trying not to stare at the tight black t-shirt underneath the Jounin jacket. He didn't want Naruto to find out about his crush. He didn't want to lose the one person in his life that meant a lot to him. That wasn't his sibling that is. _

_Naruto groaned leaning over his desk slightly, "But it's your birthday. Aren't you allowed a day off?"_

_Gaara shook his head, "Not if you're Kazekage."_

"_Come on Gaara you're allowed to take a break at least." Naruto said. _

"_I wish I would, but I can't." Gaara said looking up at Naruto. He gave him a pout, a pout that was so adorable it made Gaara's heart melt everytime he saw it. He had a feeling Naruto knew that as well. He sighed, "Ok I'm sure I can take a small break. It is my birthday after all."_

_Naruto smiled, "Great now I can give you the rest of your gift."_

_Gaara raised an eyebrow, "There's more to my gift?"_

_Naruto nodded, "Yep, but you have to get out of those robes first to get the rest of it."_

_Gaara sighed, but gave a small smile, "Ok since you did come all the way from Konoha." He pushed his chair back as he stood up. He looked over at Naruto who smiled at him. He blushed lightly as he adverted his eyes. Naruto didn't know how cute he was. He looked at the ground as he took off his robes. He missed Naruto's eyes watching his shirt rise up slightly showing his stomach a bit. He placed the robes in his chair noticing Naruto jumping off of his desk out of the corner of his eye. Before he turned around he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist. His eyes widened as his heart started pounding from the heat off of Naruto's body. Gaara swallowed, "Naruto…"_

_Naruto leaned towards his ear, "With Temari and Kankuro gone I can give it you…"_

_He loosens his hold on Gaara as he turned him around to face him. Gaara flushed lightly as he stared at Naruto. He noticed that Naruto's bright blue eyes were now a deep blue as he stared deeply in Gaara's eyes. Gaara took a breath, "Give me what Naruto?" he didn't mean for it to come out so breathlessly, but he couldn't help it. He's never been this close to anyone before especially the person of his desires. Naruto smiled, but it was a different smile this time. It wasn't playful or happy it looked seductive instead._

"_This…happy birthday Gaara…" Naruto whispered as he leaned forward pressing his lips against Gaara's in a soft kiss. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise as all the nerves in his body came alive. His mind was reeling he didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that Naruto was kissing him or the fact that something this good was happening on his birthday. He closed his eyes slowly as he kissed Naruto back. He felt Naruto relax against him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Naruto turned his head to breathe out of his nose as he deepened the kiss. Gaara moaned softly opening his mouth to Naruto's probing tongue. His head was spinning he didn't know he could feel so much pleasure from someone. He didn't know another person could feel so good._

_They kissed deeply for a few more seconds before Naruto broke the kiss. He smiled panting softly with Gaara who looked at Naruto with hazy eyes. Naruto placed his hand against his cheek, "You're pretty cute when you blush Gaara."_

_Gaara's blush deepened he didn't even notice it, "I'm…cute?" He let the word roll off his tongue slowly. He's never been called cute before. He's been called many other things such as strange and weird, but he's never heard cute._

_Naruto nodded placing a kiss on his cheek, "Yeah, really cute especially now,"_

_Gaara looked down as Naruto chuckled softly. He leaned towards Gaara's ear, "I didn't know the Kazekage could be so shy…"_

_Gaara felt Naruto smirk at his intake of breath as he tried to gain back some of his composure._

"_I'm not shy…I'm not cute…" Gaara mumbled staring at the patterns of Naruto's jounin jacket. _

_Naruto chuckled again as he nipped his earlobe gently, "You're right…you're more sexy than cute."_

_Gaara was so surprised he didn't have a response. Instead he looked up into Naruto's eyes, trying to find something that showed him he was playing. But, he didn't see any sign of that in his eyes. He saw another emotion instead. An emotion that made his heart clench just thinking about it. If he wasn't ready to admit to his own feelings how would he react to the feelings of the person of his desires? Gaara didn't know how to react to it. For one he didn't know what to say since he planned so many times the rejection he thought would come._

_Gaara swallowed the lump in his throat, "You think I'm sexy?"_

_Naruto nodded, "Yeah I do, I have for a long time Gaara."_

_Gaara took a breath trying not to be overwhelmed by his own nerves as he answered, "I think you're sexy too Naruto. I've thought you were for a long time as well. I just didn't know how to tell you. This is my first time having feelings for someone that I'm quite unsure on how to go about it. I don't normally ramble like this, but for some reason I can't help it." He finished softly leaning his head on Naruto's shoulder, hoping that this action would be able to convey all his feelings for now at least._

_Naruto looked down at the normally quiet Gaara. He doesn't think he's heard him say so much before. Nor has he seen him so nervous or vulnerable. He could feel the tension surrounding him as he waited for his response. He smiled it was nice to know that he meant just as much to the Sand Nin. He smiled rubbing his back in slow comforting circles, "Gaara…I feel the same way too."_

_Gaara's eyes widened he doesn't think he's heard Naruto so quiet before. He looked up at him, swallowing the lump in his throat as he asked his question, "What about the Uchiha?"_

_He noticed the flash of pain in Naruto's eyes at the mention of the name. Naruto closed his eyes before opening them slowly, "Let's just say he taught me the feeling of rejection first hand."_

"_Oh…" Gaara said his hazy mind trying to absorb the situation at hand. He looked back up in Naruto's eyes again. Naruto smiled as he changed the subject._

"_So birthday boy what do you want to do? It's your day you can do anything you want and I mean anything…" Naruto whispered feeling Gaara shivered lightly against him. It was rare for Gaara to have some control over his personal life. He pondered Naruto's offer for a second before wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. He leaned forward brushing his lips experimentally against Naruto's. Naruto moaned softly brushing his lips back against Gaara's in a teasing manner. Gaara growled softly, "Kiss me…kiss me again…"_

_Naruto smirked, "As you wish…" _

_He pressed his lips against Gaara's softly again. Gaara groaned burying one of his hands in Naruto's hair as he deepened the kiss. Naruto moaned at the sudden dominance tightening his hold around Gaara's waist. Gaara didn't show it, but he couldn't be happier. He didn't know it was possible to have a good birthday, but as usual Naruto showed him otherwise._

That was just one of the many birthdays where Naruto surprised him. Gaara never thought that Naruto would have eyes for him. He knew how close he was with the Uchiha, the one that nearly go him killed years ago, that he thought he would never be a blip on the blonde's radar. Naruto proved to him that, that was wrong. After the birthday where they kissed all day their relationship started to change. Now the letters between him and Naruto were steamier. Their letters filled with unspoken words and promises for the next time they meet. It made Gaara start looking forward to his birthdays. Each year he waited for the letter, birthday card, and coupon to Ichiraku ramen. It was the only thing, besides Temari and Kankuro's presents, that made him able to bear his birthday in Suna.

Though he had to admit things have changed during his Kazekage years. The same villagers that would curse him now bowed their heads in respect whenever he walked by. He received gifts from many shops in the village. It took a while for Gaara to accept their gifts, but after his third year as Kazekage he started to. Besides anything he didn't like he usually gave it to Temari or Kankuro. Even though the villagers started respecting him on his birthday it still wasn't enough for him to look at his birthday with a smile. Or even with a lighthearted feeling. He just looked forward to Temari and Kankuro's gifts and Naruto's letters. A new type of feeling entered his heart at the thought of someone else who wished him a happy birthday every year.

He liked to open his drawer and pull out the stack of cards he kept together at the bottom. He knew if Temari or Kankuro found his secret stash he would never hear the end of it. Temari would smile at him everytime he looked her way. Kankuro would make little jokes about how happy he was that his little brother found someone. Gaara would always come back with something about Shikamaru or Kiba. He secretly smiled when Temari would blush in embarrassment or Kankuro would stutter. It was his secret weapon whenever they started teasing him and he loved it.

Now Naruto would show up in Suna every other year to personally wish him a happy birthday. He didn't know how Naruto was able to travel so freely every year to see him, but he wasn't complaining. He liked knowing that Naruto cleared his schedule one day for him. It made him feel different, but different in a good way. Now whenever they met they started to become more intimate. Little kisses turned into long passionate ones, simple touches turned into caresses, and little hugs turned into rolling tumbles in his bedroom or his office. They left Gaara wanting more each time, but because of his duties he never has enough time to fully spend time with Naruto.

This year on his twenty-sixth birthday he was going to Konoha. He had to go to a meeting with Tsunade after that he had some free time. It's the first time he's had some free time in a long time. Because of his free time Temari suggested that he take it easy in Konoha. After much poking and prodding from Temari and Kankuro he agreed. Since that's what they told him to do every year well the years when Naruto wasn't around. He found it hard to concentrate on his work with Naruto kissing up and down the back of his neck.

It takes three days to get to Konoha from Suna on foot. During those three days he noticed Kankuro and Temari bumping around more than usual. He just dismissed their actions because they were always so active around his birthday. He did notice Temari and Kankuro sending more messages back and forth to Konoha. Whenever he asked what was the cause for their over than normal energy they would smile and say, "It's a surprise Gaara."

Gaara was used to surprises from Naruto it's been awhile since he received a surprise from Temari and Kankuro. For the rest of the trip he watched them go to different stores, send of messaging hawks, and ask his opinion on different things. He told them his answers many of which haven't changed since he was kid, but he answered their questions anyway. They finally calmed down once they entered Konoha. That night Gaara went to bed wondering about the surprises waiting for him tomorrow.

*~*~*~*

Gaara woke up the next morning with the usual dread that came whenever his birthday rolled around. He thought it would go away as he grew older, but there are some things the body can't forget so easily. He looked over at his clock. It was nine in the morning he had to be at Hokage Tower in an hour. While he was going over his morning schedule a thought entered his mind. He hasn't seen Naruto once since he entered Konoha yesterday evening.

_Maybe he finally got tired of me. I mean we've been on and off with each other for a couple of years I still haven't told him the words he probably wants to hear. _Gaara thought. Naruto was the only person who could make him feel like this; to make him think over his thoughts and actions like he was on a mission. Before he could muse any deeper he heard a knock on his door. He gave a small smile knowing who it was, "Come in,"

Temari and Kankuro walked in smiling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!"

Gaara gave them a small smile in return, "Thank you,"

"Here you go Gaara. This is from me." Temari said handing Gaara her present. Gaara opened it, it was a book from his favorite author in Suna.

"I know you've been meaning to go out and get it, but you haven't had enough time. I was in the bookstore one day and thought why not." Temari said.

"Thank you Temari. I'll read it as soon as possible." Gaara said.

Temari beamed, "You're welcome and don't worry take your time."

Gaara nodded as he set the book aside. He looked at Kankuro who grinned, "I didn't know what to get you this year, but I thought this would be good."

He handed Gaara his gift. Gaara opened it his eyes widening as he took out the different items. It was a new kunai pouch, shuriken holster, camera case, and sash for his gourd. He looked up at Kankuro who was messing with a loose string on his shirt. He looked over at Gaara, "Do you like it?"

Gaara nodded giving Kankuro a small smile, "Yes I do, thank you Kankuro."

Kankuro smiled, "I'm glad, well, we're glad."

Temari nodded, "He's right, now Gaara when is your meeting with Tsunade?"

"In about an hour," Gaara said.

"Well we're going to go and let you get ready." Kankuro said.

"Yep, see you in a bit." Temari said.

"Ok," Gaara said. Temari and Kankuro nodded giving him another smile before walking out the room. Gaara looked at the gifts with a small smile on his face. /_There are some things that will never change. /_

*~*~*~*

To say Gaara was surprised when he entered Hokage tower would be an understatement. He couldn't believe all the birthday wishes he received from every one he passed by. Tsunade and Shizune surprised him the most with a platter of his favorite sweets, birthday cards, and presents. He now understood why Temari and Kankuro kept asking him questions about what type of food he liked.

They finished the meeting early which left them some time to talk before Tsunade's other meeting. He opened their presents while discussing how things were in Suna. During their conversation about the upcoming festival they heard a couple of hard knocks on the door. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, "Ok we heard you already Naruto."

Gaara hid his excitement as Naruto burst through the doors. Kotetsu and Izumo shook their heads as Naruto ran in, "I HEARD GAARA'S BACK IN TOWN IS THAT TRUE?"

Tsunade sighed, "Who do you think I'm talking to ding dong?"

Gaara hid his smile as he turned around looking at a flushed Naruto who scanned the room before his eyes landed on Gaara. He smiled, "GAARA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!"

He ran over to Gaara nearly knocking him out of his chair as he wrapped his arms around his neck in a bone crushing hug. Shizune giggled shaking her head as Tsunade sighed, "Please be careful Naruto. He is the Kazekage you know."

"I know it's just I haven't seen Gaara in so long. I missed him!" Naruto said not noticing that he was pulling Gaara around with him. Gaara didn't mind Naruto was usually this playful with him.

"Naruto, you're crushing Gaara." Shizune said.

Naruto looked down at a lightly flushed Gaara. He gave him a quick smirk before loosening his hold. There would be many times for him to get Gaara flushed later. He smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to crush you I'm just so happy to see you. When Shikamaru told me you were in town I knew I had to come see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

Naruto smiled, "I'm fine Gaara." He hugged him slower this time as he leaned towards his ear, "Better now that you're back in town." He whispered causing a light flush to appear on his cheeks. He pulled back before Gaara had a chance to answer giving him his normal silly grin. As if nothing happened just now, but Gaara knew it had to be that way. Only a few people knew about their relationship and he wanted to keep it that way. He looked over at Naruto noticing a certain look in the blonde's eye that sent a shiver down his spine. He quickly looked back at Tsunade's and Shizune's gifts again trying to keep his face passive.

Naruto smiled turning to Tsunade, "Are you guys finished with your meeting"

"Yes we are, we were just talking until my next meeting." Tsunade said.

"Which is in about twenty minutes Tsunade-sama," Shizune said. Tsunade sighed, "I don't feel like meeting those old crones today. I want to talk more with Gaara."

"I know I do too, but you know how they become when you don't see them. Besides we'll see Gaara later on today remember." Shizune said.

Tsunade looked over at Naruto who nodded. She smiled leaning back in her chair as she linked her fingers together, "That's right we will. Well I have to get ready for my meeting. We'll see you later Gaara. You enjoy that poker set, ok."

"Yes and I hope you enjoy that medical kit." Shizune said.

Gaara nodded, "I will, thank you for the gifts."

"You're welcome. Ok Naruto you can leave now." Tsunade said.

"Have fun you two," Shizune said as Gaara stood up gathering the gifts. Naruto smiled, "Sure thing Shizune. Come on Gaara I have to give you your present and take you to Ichiraku ramen. We can finally use an Ichiraku coupon."

Gaara nodded chuckling quietly at Naruto's energy. Even though they were older Naruto still had the same energy he had when they first met in the chunin exams all those years ago.

"Ok, well goodbye Tsunade-sama. Goodbye Shizune-san." Gaara said bowing in respect.

Tsunade and Shizune smiled, "Good bye Gaara-kun."

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise at the familiarity of his name before he nodded, leaving the room. Naruto gave them a wave before walking out behind him. When they were outside the office Naruto noticed the surprise look in Gaara's eyes. He tapped his shoulder, Gaara turned to him, "Yes?"

"What's up? Aren't you happy it's your birthday?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shrugged, "You know I've always seen my birthday as just another day. No one besides you, Temari, and Kankuro really pay attention to it. This is the first time I've celebrated my birthday outside of Suna. It's the first time other people have paid attention to my birthday before."

"I know how you feel Gaara. It's always weird when someone acknowledges your birthday for the first time. For me it was Iruka-sensei and old man Hokage. They were the first ones to wish me a happy birthday and it felt so good you know." Naruto said.

Gaara nodded, "It does,"

"I know something else that feels good…" Naruto said.

"You do, what is it?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled taking Gaara's hand in his own pushing him until his back touched the wall. He leaned towards his ear, "When the one you love knows it's your birthday."

Gaara couldn't stop his blush from appearing this time. He looked down at Naruto's hand then up at his smiling face.

"Naruto…" Gaara mumbled looking away.

Naruto smiled at Gaara who blush deepened at the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Don't worry we're in the shadows so no one is going to see us. I've missed you Gaara."

"I've missed you too Naruto." Gaara said softly wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto leaned forward pressing his lips against Gaara's in a soft kiss. Gaara moaned feeling the familiar pleasure enter him through Naruto's lips. Naruto always managed to make him light headed everytime they kissed. It felt so good having someone love him. Naruto turned his head to the side as he deepened the kiss. Gaara moaned softly opening his mouth to Naruto's probing tongue. Naruto groaned as he deepened the kiss grinding their hips together. Gaara moaned softly breaking the kiss slowly as he gripped Naruto's jacket. Naruto moaned latching his lips on Gaara's neck sucking softly as he moved his knee in between Gaara's legs. Gaara groaned as Naruto rubbed his erection sucking his neck harder.

Gaara gripped Naruto's jacket his mouth open in a silent scream as he moved his hips against Naruto's. Naruto placed a small kiss on his neck before going towards Gaara's ear.

"What do you want to do birthday boy? I'm yours for the whole day…" Naruto whispered in his ear. Gaara shivered lightly against him as he leaned towards Naruto's ear, "Your apartment…now…"

Naruto smiled at the breathless request, "Sure thing,"

He gripped Gaara's hand lifting two fingers as he muttered a transportation jutsu. In a flash they were in his apartment. Gaara looked around the slightly messy apartment. He gave a small smile everything, from the messy scrolls to the empty ramen cups, reminded him of Naruto.

"Sorry it's a bit messy. I tried to clean up a bit before you came, but I didn't have enough time. It was my turn to catch up on paperwork." Naruto said smiling sheepishly.

"It's alright you should see Kankuro's room. This would be considered clean." Gaara said.

Naruto laughed, "Maybe that's why Kiba is such a good match for him."

"Yeah that's true," Gaara said.

Naruto laughed as he leaned forward placing kisses up and down Gaara's neck. Gaara moaned softly running his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto groaned rubbing his hands up and down Gaara's hips. Gaara groaned, "I want you…"

Naruto moaned, "Gaara…I love when you say that."

Gaara sighed in pleasure at the sound of his name. He loved how his name rolled off of Naruto's tongue as his hands rubbed and stroked his hips.

"I want you…" Gaara whispered again slipping Naruto's jounin jacket off of Naruto's shoulders. Naruto shrugged the jacket off the rest of the way. He gathered Gaara's robes slipping it off his shoulders as he took in the sight of the tight black t-shirt he had on under a black mesh shirt. He leaned forward pressing kisses against Gaara's neck as Gaara moaned softly. Naruto pulled away from the wall taking Gaara's hand in his own once more. He tried to pull Gaara away from the wall when Gaara pulled him back. Naruto looked over noticing the hungry look in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"I want it against the wall this year." Gaara whispered slipping his hands underneath Naruto's shirt. Naruto groaned crushing his lips against Gaara's in a rough kiss. Gaara groaned rubbing Naruto's back as their tongues battled for dominance. Naruto broke the kiss slowly being turned on by Gaara's show of dominance. He loved the days when Gaara would take over, but today wasn't one of those days. He leaned towards Gaara's ear, "How do you want it?"

"Rough…" Gaara breathed grinding against Naruto.

Naruto moaned slipping his hand under Gaara's shirt, "Gaara…"

"Naruto…" Gaara moaned rubbing Naruto's back.

*~*~*~*

Clothes were strewn apart the apartment as tan skin met with pale once more. Gaara groaned softly as Naruto stretched him out. He pulled Naruto's hair grinding hard against his fingers as he pushed them deeper inside him. Naruto moaned licking Gaara's neck as he added a third finger inside Gaara feeling Gaara buck around him. Gaara moaned his nails digging in Naruto's shoulders feeling a pleasurable jolt go through him when Naruto brushed his spot. Gaara pulled Naruto's hair harder moving his hips faster wanting to feel that jolt again.

"Naruto…there…" Gaara hissed kissing Naruto deeply, hungrily as his nails dug deeper in his shoulders. The pain only heightened Naruto's pleasure as he pounded his fingers against Gaara's spot. Gaara broke the kiss moaning Naruto's name softly as Naruto panted harshly against his neck.

"Here…Gaara…" Naruto breathed placing a nip against Gaara's neck twisting his fingers inside him. Gaara wrapped his legs tighter around Naruto's waist as he cried out softly. He grabbed Naruto's hair lifting his head up to crush his lips against Naruto's in a rough kiss. Naruto groaned keeping his hold around Gaara's waist as he kissed him back. Gaara moaned breaking the kiss as he leaned towards Naruto's lips, "Can't wait anymore…do it now…" he whispered against them. Naruto groaned, "Ok,"

He pulled his fingers out of Gaara hearing him hiss softly at the feeling. He pressed his member against his entrance hearing Gaara's intake of breath. He kissed Gaara's neck before leaning towards his ear, "Ready?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes…"

Naruto nodded as he kissed him pushing inside of him at the same time. Gaara moaned in the kiss his fingers gripping Naruto's shoulders as Naruto pushed deeper inside him. Naruto broke the kiss panting roughly when he was fully inside Gaara. Gaara groaned writhing against him as he got used to Naruto's length. Naruto moaned placing kisses up and down Gaara's neck in an attempt to help him relax. Gaara moaned running his fingers through Naruto's hair as he bucked his hips. He laid his head back against the wall, "Move…Naruto…move,"

Naruto groaned as he started to move. Gaara moaned gripping Naruto's hair as the familiar pleasure of being filled washed over him. Soft pants and growls filled the room as Naruto rocked and pumped himself inside Gaara. He loved seeing Gaara throw his caution to the wind when they were together. He looked up moaning at the site before him. Gaara's back arching off the wall, his hand gripping his hair as if it was a lifeline, but he didn't mind he liked when Gaara gripped his hair. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he started pounding directly against his spot. He didn't know Gaara could look hotter and he loved it.

Gaara moaned deeply calling out Naruto's name quietly everytime he hit his spot. Gaara never told Naruto, but he loved the soft growls he makes everytime he pushed back against him. He loved that Naruto could hold him against the wall as he thrust and pumped him to fruition. He loved the sensations that would run through him as Naruto started to move faster making his back hit the wall. It was rough, primal, and Gaara loved it.

"Naruto…" Gaara growled softly when Naruto wrapped his hand around his erection.

"Gaara…" Naruto moaned pumping Gaara in time of his thrusts. Gaara gasped he started rocking faster against Naruto. He could feel his end coming soon the harder Naruto pounded inside him. His breath started to come out in shorter pants. His grip tightening on Naruto's shoulder as he arched his back, "Naruto…I'm…I'm…"

Naruto growled softly as he leaned towards Gaara's ear, "Come…Gaara…come,"

"Naruto…" Gaara moaned biting his lip to stifle his moan as his seed flowed over Naruto's hand. His body shuddering as his orgasm washed over him. Naruto groaned the feel of Gaara tightening around him was enough to send him over the edge. Naruto moaned loudly coming deeply in Gaara as he held him against the wall. Their loud pants filled the room as they came down from their pleasure high. Gaara ran his fingers through Naruto's damp hair slowly as Naruto nuzzled his neck. He pulled out of Gaara slowly hearing him moan from the action. Naruto leaned forward nuzzling Gaara's cheek, "So did you like your present?"

Gaara nodded, "I did it was really good."

"Want to rest?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded, "Sure, since I have the rest of the day to myself."

"Great I'm glad you got the day off." Naruto said picking Gaara up much to his surprise. Gaara quickly got over his surprise as he relaxed in Naruto's arms.

"I am too this is the first time in years that I have the day off. It's quite…relaxing." Gaara said.

"It is isn't it? I love when Tsunade gives me the day off. I don't have to do any paperwork or go on any missions it's great." Naruto said walking over to his bed.

"It is I understand now why Temari and Kankuro fight so hard to get their days off, especially on their birthdays." Gaara said as Naruto laid him down on his bed.

"Yeah that's because you feel entitled since it's your birthday. That's why," Naruto said.

"Because it's my birthday…" Gaara said softly looking up at the ceiling.

Naruto smiled as he nodded, "Yep it's your birthday and that was just part one of your present."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Part one?"

Naruto nodded grinning happily, "Yep part two is at Ichiraku ramen. I hope you don't mind a dinner with your friends from Konoha with Temari and Kankuro of course."

Gaara's eyes widened slowly as he looked at Naruto, "A dinner…for me?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep, I hope you don't mind Gaara."

Gaara didn't know what to say. /_So that's the surprise Temari and Kankuro were talking about. /_

He looked over at Naruto and his smiling face. This would be his first birthday party with the people he cared about; since he grew closer to many of the Konoha Nin over the years. He moved closer to Naruto resting his forehead against Naruto's shoulder placing his arm around his waist. Naruto smiled moving Gaara closer to him wrapping his arm around Gaara's waist, "So I take it that you don't mind?"

Gaara shook his head, "No I don't mind. Thank you,"

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the soften look in Gaara's eyes, "You're welcome,"

He leaned down placing a kiss on Gaara's forehead. The action causing a soft blush on his cheeks as he looked up at Naruto who smiled at him, "I love you Gaara,"

Gaara eyes widened slightly before easing down slowly into a softer gaze. He leaned forward kissing Naruto softly as he cupped his cheek. Naruto kissed him back tightening the hold around his waist. They broke the kiss slowly as they stared at each other. Naruto smiled as Gaara gave him a small one in return, "I love you too Naruto."

Naruto's smile didn't falter as he pushed Gaara closer to him. Gaara closed his eyes relaxing against Naruto. For once he looked forward to the rest of his birthday. Not to mention the rest of his time with Naruto.


End file.
